


Daybreak

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Part II, Jack's hopes - Jack's point of view.  Companion work to Denim Blue and Tattersall Plaid.





	

Las Vegas, Nevada

  
"Airport?"  
  
The cab driver turned and inquired, more cheerfully than Jack would have expected at this hour.

"Yes sir.   AirWest, please."   Jack replied, settling back into his seat.

 _But then, he probably got to see these sunrises every mornin'_ , Jack supposed.    There was something especially beautiful about a sunrise in the desert.   Cobalt blue to violet, then to red, orange and yellow, all blending into one magnificent bloom of diffuse pink that softened the harsh edges of the world for a few brief moments.

Almost sunup now, a new day beginning for many.

Perhaps someday for him and Ennis too.  

 


End file.
